Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 19
Issue 19 is the twentieth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis Eager to maintain a relative peace from Rita Repulsa's alien hordes and seek a new path to heroism, the Rangers look to Grace's organization, Promethea, for help. Plot In Barcelona, Spain, a man in a yellow hoodie is walking around and suddenly screams that it is time for the citizens of the city to meet their nightmares. He transforms into a giant sloth monster and the people of the city panic and run for their lives as it starts destroying stuff. Back in Angel Grove, Kimberly is having breakfast with her father at a cafe. She thinks this is weird and something is up. Mr. Hart says he has something to tell Kimberly: he is going to propose to Kelly, his girlfriend. Kimberly is understandably not thrilled by this, her father even taking notice. Mr. Hart understands as Kelly and Kimberly do not get along, but tries to explain he loves Kelly and tires to ask her to give Kelly a chance. He asks if Kimberly wants him to be happy. Kimberly says she does, but does not get to finish her thought as Mr. Hart sees Tommy and asks him to come over, despite her silent protest. Mr. Hart asks Tommy to join him for breakfast, but Tommy politely declines despite Mr. Hart's insistence and even offering to pay the check. Kimberly and Tommy's Wrist Communicators go off, which Mr. Hart thinks are smartwatches and says that their matching ringtones are "adorable". Mrs. Cranston is repeatedly watching web news footage of her son's rescue by fireman during the Black Dragon incident on her tablet. She sees her son get up and come downstairs and says hello to Billy. Billy says he is going for a jog with Trini. She is proud of his interest in a fitness routine, but then reminds him to text her often so she knows where he is as he leaves, much to his annoyance. She watches her son leave, with a worried expression on her face. Billy talks with Trini during their jog, who says it is natural for his mom to be worried and to think about it from her point of view. When Billy disappeared into Lord Drakkon's universe, he went missing for four days and his poor mother didn't know if he was alive or dead. Trini thinks Mrs. Cranston loves Billy so much and her watching that video makes her feel great as Mrs. Cranston knows what she cherishes most is still with her. At the same time, Mrs. Cranston doesn't know that both Billy and Tommy faked their burial under the rubble by teleportation to explain their absence, so as far as she is concerned, Billy was buried alive under debris with Tommy for four days and that frightened her into an overprotective mindset. Billy understands and knows it must have been painful for his mom and dad, but wishes they could give him a break as its been hard to take for so long. Both of them then get a call from the Command Center. The Rangers teleport into Barcelona to face the monster named Goth Sloth, who remarks the famous heroes are even more garish in person. Alpha says there is another monster in Toronto, Canada and Jason informs the team that these monsters can take the form of humans whenever they want. Tommy, Trini and Kimberly go to stop the other monster in Toronto on Jason's orders. The trio teleport in, only to get zapped by the monster named Crowverload, a crow humanoid who has electricity powers, who has been expecting their arrival. Back in Barcelona, Jason, Billy and Zack try to fight Goth Sloth, but learn his power is to slow inertia which reduces their speed drastically to the level of a sloth. This leaves the three Rangers sitting ducks as Goth Sloth pulverizes them and then diverts his attention to the citizens trying to run away, preparing to throw a car at them as he slows their speed too. Back in Toronto, Crowverload proves to be too powerful for Tommy, Trini and Kimberly to handle, as he uses his electricity powers to create shields and zap the Rangers if they get too close. In Barcelona, Zack gets a crazy idea after his team gets beaten down and their slowed reaction time prevents them from hitting Goth Sloth. Zack asks Kimberly to tell him when Crowverload is powering up and uses teleportation to grab Goth Sloth from behind. When Crowverload fires a burst of electricity and Kimberly gives the signal, Zack teleports in the path of the blast and uses Goth Sloth as a shield, frying the monster as Zack jumps out of the way when Goth Sloth is set ablaze. With all six Rangers reunited in Toronto, they use their combined weapons and full strength to overpower Croverload and defeat him as well. The team then heads to the holding cell of Finster in the Command Center and interrogate him about how many more of those shapeshifting monsters he made. Finster says he lost count as he made so many over the past few months and they are all loose in the world somewhere. Finster also state she does not want to track his creations, as the motive of this experiment was to create random chaos and destruction, the highest form of "art". He cryptically says to the Rangers that they will have an opportunity to judge for themselves how his art is, as this is just the beginning. The team weighs their options as Saba reveals he isn't done bringing Zordon back, as there are complications that will delay his return for a few days. Jason wonders how they are going to track the monsters if they can't detect them in human form. Billy tries to come up with a solution, but Zack suggests they ask for help from Grace. Jason refuses as he does not want civilians getting hurt by getting involved. A proximity alert goes off and the Rangers are shocked to see Grace has found the Command Center. The Rangers teleport outside and Grace says she needs to talk to Zordon as Alpha greets her in a way that seems to be one of familiarity. The Red Ranger asks how she knows Zordon, only for her to deliver a shocking revelation, Grace says that she was the original Red Ranger! To Be Continued... The Ongoing Adventures of Squatt and Baboo After fighting the denizens of the Zord universe and "saving" the day, Squatt and Baboo revel in their moment of supposed glory. Their fun is ruined when the Megazord arrives, who makes an epic entrance with rock music. Unlike the one from their world, this Megazord is a sentient, talking robot. The citizens of the Zord universe rejoice as their champion has arrived to save them. The Megazord demands that the two "villains" halt, leading the two buffoons to realize that they are not heroes and caused a problem as the Megazord rushes toward them to attack. To Be Continued... Covers MMPR_Boom_19.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-19-versus.jpg|Versus variant Dan Mora boom-actionfigure-kimberly.jpg|Action figure variant Haskell Mackowski boom-connecting-19.jpg|Connecting cover Steve Morris boom-20-nycc5.jpg|NYCC Green Edition Jamal Campbell boom-20-nycc6.jpg|NYCC Gold Edition Jamal Campbell Errors *''to be added'' Notes * When Goth Sloth begins his attack, one of the fleeing citizens has a baseball cap with a pine tree on it, a nod to Gravity Falls character Dipper Pines.